Datei:Total Eclipse Of The Heart Glee HD FULL STUDIO-0
Beschreibung Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn, Jesse, Puck and Rachel, with the New Directions harmonizing. In this episode, Rachel recreates and sings David Geddes' Run Joey Run, which she tries to use to get a 'bad reputation', using Jesse, Puck, and Finn (making it look like she had three boys fighting over her). However, this backfires as Jesse, Finn, and Puck become extremely angry with her and her project and argue with her before walking out. Rachel uses this song as a way to apologize to Jesse. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Jesse all have solos in this song; however, it mainly focuses on Rachel and Jesse's voices. LYRICS: Finn: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round Puck: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Jesse: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Finn and Rachel: Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Ever now and then I fall apart Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love Jesse and Rachel: But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Rachel: A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes. Kategorie:Videos